New Girl In Town alternate endings
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: What if it had been Donatello, Raphael or even Leonardo who had gotten knocked out during the fight against Snakeweed in New Girl In Town? These series of stories explore this possibility. Guest stars include Space Heroes, Spike and April.
1. Leonardo

**Leonardo**

Feeling guilty for abandoning his brothers to see Karai once more, Leonardo had come to his senses and quickly raced to Snakeweed's lair to assist his brothers.

After he arrived at the lair, Leonardo ran up to his brothers and joined their group.

"Nice of you to join us _Leonardo_." Raphael greeted Leonardo sarcastically.

"Nice of you to invite me, _Raphael_" Leonardo replied with an identical tone.

Snakeweed screeched as the two brothers bantered.

"Now what chief?" Michelangelo asked.  
"Go... for the head." Raphael hesitatingly ordered.

"Fifth time's the charm." Michelangelo smiled and ran up to Snakeweed.

But before Michelangelo could even attack Snakeweed, Snakeweed lashed out at Michelangelo with one of his tendrils.

"Mikey!" Leonardo exclaimed.

He raced towards Mikey and pushed him out of the way before Snakeweed could get hold of him.

Unfortunately this selfless gesture resulted in Leonardo being snatched by his feet and sent crashing into a concrete wall headfirst, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

The three brothers returned to the lair, breathing hard and carrying a groaning Leonardo by the arms and legs.

"Help!" Raphael cried out to Master Splinter.

Master Splinter entered the room and ordered the turtles to set Leonardo down.

So they set him down on the concrete seating and put a pillow under his head.

"That could have been me..." Michelangelo realized gravely.

"Sensei this is a disaster, this is all my fault. I don't know what happened. I just... froze up. I mean I have no problem risking my own life, but risking my brother's..." Raphael explained as Master Splinter pressed the back of his hand on Leonardo's face to check his temperature.

"Now do you see the price of leadership, responsibility...?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah. I hate it." Raphael answered

"Do you understand Leonardo's burden?" Master Splinter asked.

Raphael nodded "I need him Sensei. I need him to wake him so I can tell him, how much we appreciate him. How much _I_ appreciate him."

"And you will my son, when the time comes for him to awaken." Master Splinter reassured Raphael.

* * *

Time passed and Leonardo was lying on the concrete couch in the lair, still in a semi-conscious state.

His brothers huddled around him, filled with concern. Wondering when he would ever wake up.

As the three brothers waited anxiously for Leonardo's awakening, the sounds of the television could be heard in the background of the lair.

_"Space... the final border. These are the voyages of the starship..."_

"Endeavor..." Leonardo murmured in his semi-conscious state.

"What did he say?" Michelangelo asked.  
"I think he said endeavor." Donatello answered with surprise.  
"Why would he say that?" Raphael frowned.

_"...To bravely go where no man has gone before."_

Leonardo smiled and opened his eyes. His favourite television program had revived him.

"Leo don't scare me like that, I thought we lost you..." Raphael hugged Leonardo tightly and quickly released his grip.

" I didn't realize you cared so much." Leonardo face softened.

"...Uh yeah, but don't get used to it." Raphael quickly added and walked away to play on the Space Heroes pinball machine.

It was particularly difficult for Raphael to admit his feelings to his brothers, even more so with Leonardo, with whom he had a past of bitter rivalry, insubordination and defiance.

"He means well you know, but touchy feely isn't exactly his thing." Donatello placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Yeah." Leonardo smiled.

"Thanks for saving me bro!" Michelangelo wrapped his his arms around Leonardo's neck and hugged Leonardo from behind.

"Ahhh!... You're welcome Mikey." Leonardo replied with a choked voice.

* * *

While Mikey and Donatello headed towards the kitchen, Raphael came back to see Leonardo.

"Leo..." Raphael addressed his brother gently.

"_Yeah?" _Leonardo replied curiously_  
_

"I just want to say, that I really appreciate everything you do for us, as our leader." Raphael told his brother.

"Thank you Raphael, that means a lot to me." Leonardo smiled.

Raphael smiled and hugged Leonardo once more.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story. Are there any Trekkies in the audience today?  
**


	2. Donatello

**Donatello**

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were fighting Snakeweed in his lair, but with one turtle short, were struggling to hold him off.

"Now what chief?" Michelangelo asked.  
"Go... for the head." Raphael hesitatingly ordered.

"Fifth time's the charm." Michelangelo smiled and ran up to Snakeweed.

But before Michelangelo could even attack Snakeweed, Snakeweed lashed out at Michelangelo with one of his tendrils.

"Mikey!" Raphael exclaimed.

He raced towards Mikey and pushed him out of the way before Snakeweed could get hold of him.

"Thanks." Michelangelo thanked Raphael with a relieved tone.

"Don't mention it!" Raphael quickly said.

Meanwhile Donatello was twirling his Bo staff in a circular motion to defend himself and dodging Snakeweed's attacks.

Snakeweed lashed out at Donatello, who defended himself while simultaneously holding Snakeweed off, by holding his Bo staff horizontally.

"I'll smash you rotten turtles into the ground!" Snakeweed threatened.

Snakeweed then tried to hit Donatello with one of his tendrils, who deftly dodged the attack by jumping into the air and bouncing against some pipes scattered throughout the lair, tangling Snakeweed's tendrils.

However as Donatello was about to let go and lodge his Bo staff in place, essentially tying the knot, Snakeweed swung one of his tendrils, which shook Donatello off the Bo staff, sending him flying across the room and hitting a concrete wall, headfirst.

"Donny!" Raphael cried out.

Michelangelo and Raphael raced towards Donatello.

Raphael kneeled down and slapped Donatello on the face. "C'mon Donny, don't do this to me."

Donatello groaned loudly, as Raphael looked down at him with wide eyes in a state of panic.

"So what do we do now Chief?!" Michelangelo asked anxiously.

"Uh... I... we take Donny and get out of here!" Raphael finally answered after a brief moment of hesitation.

The two turtles then lifted Donatello up and brought him back to the lair.

* * *

The three brothers returned to the lair, breathing hard and carrying a groaning Donatello by the arms and legs.

"Help!" Raphael cried out to Master Splinter.

Master Splinter entered the room and ordered the turtles to set Donatello down.

So they set him down on the concrete seating and put a pillow under his head.

"Where is Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked.

"I don't know. Sensei this is a disaster, this is all my fault. I don't know what happened. I just... froze up. I mean I have no problem risking my own life, but risking my brother's..." Raphael explained as Master Splinter pressed the back of his hand on Donatello's face to check his temperature.

"Now you see the price of leadership, responsibility...?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah. I hate it." Raphael answered

"Do you understand Leonardo's burden?" Master Splinter asked.

Raphael nodded "We need him back! _I _need him back."

"Then go get him." Master Splinter ordered Raphael.

* * *

Time passed and Donatello was lying on the concrete seating in the lair, still in a semi-conscious state.

His brothers huddled around him, filled with concern. Wondering when he would ever wake up.

As the three brothers waited anxiously for Donatello to wake up, Michelangelo broke the silence with a rare brilliant idea.

"Hey guys, we should ask April to call Donny to wake him up."

"I doubt _that_ would help." Leonardo dismissed Michelangelo's idea.

"How would that help, exactly?" Raphael questioned Michelangelo.

"Well... Donny likes April A LOT, so if she called him, he would be so happy, that he would wake up!" Michelangelo explained.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Leonardo turned his head towards Donatello.

"Hang in there Donny." Leonardo squeezed Donatello's hand.

Donatello groaned as Leonardo picked up Donatello's T-Phone and called April.

"April? This is Leo, after I hang up, can you call this number again? It's very important." Leonardo explained and then hung up, before April could even reply.

Leonardo then waited and held the T-Phone close to Donatello's face.

A chirpy ringtone consisting of bird songs emitted from the T-Phone.

"_Donny_, you're girlfriend's _calling you!" _Michelangelo called out to Donatello in a sing song voice.

Donatello frowned, his mouth spread into a huge grin. He opened his eyes wide and joyfully exclaimed. "APRIL CALLED ME!"

Leonardo than cancelled the call, terminating the ring tone.

"Donny don't scare me like that Genius, I thought we lost you." Raphael hugged Donatello and shook him back and forth.

"It's OK Raph, I'm fine." Donatello hugged Raphael back.

"I don't know what, we would do without you." Raphael sincerely told him.

"You really mean that?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah! I do. You bought us some valuable time by trapping Snakeweed and we were able to defeat him." Raphael replied.

"Ah I see, no doubt April was calling me because you told her of my heroic actions." Donatello proudly assumed.

"Uh... yeah Donny, that's exactly what we did." Leonardo confirmed Donatello's belief.

Donatello then smiled and closed his eyes to rest, with the happy belief that April held him with high regards.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story.**


	3. Raphael

**Raphael**

* * *

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were fighting Snakeweed in his lair, but without Leonardo to lead them, were struggling to fight together as a well co-ordinated team.

"Now what chief?" Michelangelo asked Raphael, after countless unsuccessful efforts of attacking Snakeweed.  
"Go... for the head." Raphael hesitatingly ordered.

Truth be told, after ordering his brothers to go for Snakeweed's head four times and without Leonardo's guidance, Raphael had little clue, as to what they should do next.

"Fifth time's the charm." Michelangelo smiled and ran up to Snakeweed.

But before Michelangelo could even attack Snakeweed, Snakeweed lashed out at Michelangelo with one of his stems.

"Mikey!" Raphael exclaimed, eyes wide.

Raphael raced towards Mikey and pushed him out of the way before Snakeweed could get hold of him.

Unfortunately, this resulted in Snakeweed grabbing Raphael instead of Michelangelo.  
Snakeweed then flung Raphael across the room, making him crash into a wall head first.

"Raph!" Donatello exclaimed and then ducked to dodge a swipe from one of Snakeweed's stems.

Michelangelo and Donatello raced towards Raphael,

Donatello kneeled down and placed his hand on Raphael's forehead.

"Raph! You've got to wake up now, c'mon!" Donatello shook Raphael gently.  
Raphael was unresponsive.  
"Raph's down..." Donatello realised.

"What are we going to do now, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked anxiously.

"_You_ are going to stay here with Raph and _I'm_ going to take down Snakeweed!" Donatello replied in a determined tone.

Michelangelo nodded, as Donatello got up charged towards Snakeweed.

Snakeweed screeched when he saw this and swiped at Donatello with one of his stems.

Donatello leaped into the air, deftly dodging the attack and bounced against some pipes scattered throughout the lair, tangling Snakeweed's stems as they followed his every move.

Donatello let go of his bo staff, lodging it into place and tying the tangled mess of stems.

Donatello back quickly to Raphael. Time was racing, Snakeweed would soon grow back and Raphael's condition could be deteriorating by the minute.

"Help me lift him up Mikey, it's only a matter of time before Snakeweed grows back." Donatello asked for Michelangelo's assistance.

The two turtles then lifted Raphael up and brought him back to the lair.

* * *

The two brothers returned to the lair, breathing hard and carrying a groaning Raphael by the arms and legs.

"Help!" Michelangelo cried out to Master Splinter.

Master Splinter entered the room and ordered the turtles to set Raphael down.

So they set him down on the concrete seating and put a pillow under his head.

"Where is Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked.

"We don't know. Raph just took charge and Leo wasn't there and then Snakeweed..." Donatello couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, as he explained what happened to Master Splinter, who was pressing the back of his hand on Raphael's face to check his temperature.

"You must know this my sons, this is the price that comes with leadership and responsibility..." Master Splinter said.

"I don't like it." Michelangelo said, as shook his head in distaste.

"Which is why, you must find Leonardo and bring him back!" Master Splinter ordered his two sons.

* * *

Time passed and Raphael was lying on the concrete seating of the lair, still in a semi-conscious state.

His brothers huddled around him, filled with concern. Wondering when he would ever wake up.

As Donatello and Leonardo waited anxiously for Raphael to wake up, Michelangelo entered the room, carrying Raphael's pet turtle, Spike in his large hands.  
Michelangelo walked over to Raphael and kneeled down beside him and turned his head towards Spike.

"I have some bad news Spike, your daddy is not feeling well right now." Michelangelo sadly informed the turtle.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo asked Michelangelo in a disapproving tone.

"I'm telling Spike, what happened to Raphael!" Michelangelo explained to Leonardo with a disbelieving tone, that suggested that it was completely obvious, and that Michelangelo could hardly believe that Leonardo didn't understand.

Leonardo was taken aback, it wasn't often that he felt like the ignorant turtle for once.

"_Why?_ He doesn't understand you." Leonardo asked defensively.

"Yes he does! Raphael talks to him all the time and he has the right to know what happened." Michelangelo said determinedly, sounding the most mature since the turtle's encounter with Leatherhead.

"If you think it will help, keep going, by all means." Leonardo said supportively to appease Michelangelo.

Michelangelo smiled and lifted up his chin in triumph.

"Raph will be alright Spike, but he's not waking up right now, see?" Michelangelo brought Spike close to Raphael's face.  
Spike's pupils dilated in recognition of his owner.

Spike extended his neck to get closer to Raphael and once he was close enough, he licked Raphael once on the cheek.  
Raphael groaned and wiped the saliva off his cheek with his hand.

Only for Spike to lick Raphael's fingers instead.

Raphael opened his eyes slowly and asked, "Spike?"

The three brothers cheered, as Raphael got up and took Spike in his hands.

"You really scared us Raph, we could have lost you forever, but I'm glad you're OK." Donatello placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Donnie..." Raphael thanked his brother, then frowned slightly and thought deeply about what Donatello had just said.

Leonardo then approached Raphael, but before he could speak, Raphael spoke first, "It's good to have you back..."

"Likewise." Leonardo smiled.

"I don't often say this Leo, but can I watch Space Heroes with you?" Raphael asked Leonardo.

This whole ordeal had made Raphael realise how dear Leonardo was to him and how much he needed him. He realised that day, that anything could happen and that you should seize opportunities while you still have the chance.

"Uh...OK!" Leonardo answered in a surprised but pleased voice.

* * *

And so Raphael and Leonardo watched an episode of Space Heroes.

They were watching an episode, where the crew of the starship were fighting a giant alien.

"Now what Captain Ryan?" Ensign Crankshaw asked his captain.

"...Go...for the... _head!" _Captain Ryan paused for a dramatic effect and gave his crew the order._  
_

Raphael groaned, Michelangelo and Donatello laughed at Raphael, while Leonardo looked at his brothers, trying to figure out what was so funny.

* * *

**... And that concludes my series of alternate endings of New Girl In Town, I hope you enjoyed reading my stories.**

**Did anyone see my reference about the habits of a certain famous actor, from a famous sci-fi show?**


End file.
